


A Different Kind of Home

by Our_Resident_Cynic



Series: A Life Away-Chronicles of Minor Characters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American Reader, Asexual Character, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay Severus, Gay Sirius, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Past Abuse, Piercings, Romance, Severus POV, Sirius PoV, Slytherin Reader, Tags May Change, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Resident_Cynic/pseuds/Our_Resident_Cynic
Summary: “Oh yeah, he’s a fit bloke isn’t he?” Peter replied in a small voice.“Peter and I ran into him in the hallways today. He just had a question about how to get to Mcgonagall’s office. Seemed pretty alright to me.”Peter gave a small smile, “Yeah, you can really see the family resemblance.”I gave a small squeak, “Family…resemblance…?”With a small frown, Peter replied in confusion, “Yeah, he’s McGonagall’s nephew!”“Nephew?!”It was then I knew my life was over.





	1. A New Beginning

I was sitting with James in Arithmancy, waiting in boredom for class to start. Suddenly the professor burst in hurriedly, apologizing left and right for being late.

“I’m so sorry for the delay, I had to discuss something with the Headmaster.”

Right as he finished that sentence, another boy walked into the classroom.

My heart stopped.

He was dressed in all black, and had numerous piercings in his ears and a few on his face, including snakebites. His hair was in a (h/n) style, and his hipster glasses framed his (c/n) eyes.

He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen.

“This is our new student, (M/n). Due to unforeseen circumstances he has transferred here to Hogwarts from America.”

I was so busy staring at the newcomer—(m/n), I reminded myself--that I was only able to catch the professors last few words.

“—next to Mister Malfoy!” I sat up abruptly, turning to glare at Lucius. 

My heart thudding wildly, I swallowed hard, and watched as he walked over to sit next to the pompous git, who immediately started talking to him. I was able to hear part of the conversation, a whispered,”—those piercings? Do you want people to think you’re a ruffian, like Black over there?” and he gestured to me.

(M/n) looked over in my direction, with a slight tilt to his head. And then, in a deadpanned voice and no emotion on his face, he replied,”Well, compared to you, I reckon I'd rather look like him. Nice dye job by the way” When he looked back over at me, I saw a small smirk grace over his face, quickly disappearing in the face of Malfoy’s squawking protests.

Fuck.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

After class, I half ran to the Gryffindor common room, with James trying to keep up.

“Mate, what are you doing?" I sighed dreamily, “He’s perfect, Prongs!”

“Who?”

“(M/n)!”

“…who?” I spun around to face him, almost causing a collision. “The new kid, you git!”

“Ohhh..” James expression morphed from confusion to one of knowing.

I didn’t want to face his teasing right now, so I just spun back around and ran the rest of the way back to the common room. 

“Caput Draconis!” When the portrait swung open, I made my way over to where I knew Remus and Pete would be, studying by the fireplace.

“Moooooony!” He looked up at me with unimpressed eyes, and raised one eyebrow.

“Wha—“ James chose that moment to burst into the room behind me, interrupting Remus.

“Sirius is in love!” The entire common room went silent, and as my face turned red as the furniture, I grabbed both Remus and James by the collar. As I dragged them upstairs towards the dorms, Peter trailed behind with his and Remus’ homework.

I shut the door quickly, locking it effectively, before turning to face the questioning, and slightly annoyed, faces of my best friends.

“What’s this about, Padfoot?” Remus cast a quick silencing charm.

James opened his mouth to reply, and I sighed, grateful as my still muddled head was not capable of explaining. 

“There was this new kid in Arithmancy, his name started with a…__ I think…?”

“(M/n),” I supplied absent-mindedly.

“Oh yeah, he’s a fit bloke isn’t he?” Peter replied in a small voice.

“Peter and I ran into him in the hallways today. He had a question about how to get to McGonagall’s office. Seemed pretty alright to me.”

Peter gave a small smile, “Yeah, you can really see the family resemblance.”

I gave a small squeak, “Family…resemblance…?”

With a small frown, Peter replied in confusion, “Yeah, he’s McGonagall’s nephew?”

“Nephew?!”

It was then I knew my life was over.


	2. A Rejection and a Sorting

I walked into the Great Hall with Lily, trying to avoid peoples eyes as best I could. When I walked past the Gryffindor table, I did my best to avoid Black’s outstretched leg, surely placed there specifically to trip me, but to no avail. I fell, and I saw stars as my chin knocked on the floor, tasting blood as well.

“Sev!” I heard Lily shout, and I quickly pulled myself up from the floor so as not to worry her too much.

She glared at Sirius with fury, who was laughing with James at his “joke”. Though Remus looked disapproving, he made no move to reprimand his friends. I scoffed in disgust and, after saying a quiet goodbye to Lily, stomped the rest of the way to the Slytherin table. When I sat down and looked back up towards the end of the Gryffindor table, I spotted some boy I didn’t recognize standing in the doorway. As he entered the room, Black perked up, and waved to the newcomer. I again scoffed, and turned away, though I kept my ears trained to their conversation.

“(M/n)! Why don’t you come sit with us at the Lion’s table, where you so obviously belong!” (M/n), as I had now discovered, just looked at Black.

“I don’t know, Black. I don’t much like bullies.” Though his voice had no inflection, I could hear an underlying coldness. 

Not having expected the rejection, Black’s expression faltered. “Oh come on, it was just a joke on little Snivellus! Lighten up…”

(M/n) eyes flashed, “I’d appreciate if you didn’t talk to me anymore.” And with that, he continued on towards the Head table.

The Slytherin table, and even some Gryffindors nearby, laughed at Black’s misfortunate rejection. His face showed dismay and embarrassment, and I felt no pity.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

My entire face burned as James patted my back in sympathy.

“Tough luck, mate.”

Remus snorted. “It was nothing of the sort. It was his own actions that led to it, luck had nothing to do with it.”

“Well how was I supposed to know he would take it that way?! I didn’t even know he was watching!”

Remus just shook his head, and turned back to his book and dinner.

Soon Dumbledore walked to the owl podium, signaling for the students to be quiet for an announcement. Murmurs filled the room as (M/n) and McGonagall also walked to the podium, with the latter carrying the sorting hat.

“I apologize for the interruption to your evening meal, but it is time for us to sort our new student here at Hogwarts, Mr. (M/n) McGonagall.”

Murmurs started, buzzing all throughout the hall as (M/n) walked up to sit on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

A somewhat lengthy conversation between the two ensued, but finally the hat shouted out…

“SLYTHERIN!”

With no emotion whatsoever, (M/n) jumped off of the stool, walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat right next to Snape.


	3. A First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I am not." - Kurt Cobain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (M/n)--->male name  
> (C/n)--->color  
> (L/n)--->location

I stared in shock at (M/n), but he wasn’t looking at me, just pouring himself some Pumpkin juice. I cleared my throat, and turned forwards again in my seat. 

“Ummm…”

“It’s not right.”

I blinked, sure i hadn’t heard him right. “What?”

It was then he looked me in the eyes, their (C/n) color seeming to glow both from the candlelight of the hall and the intensity of his gaze.

“It’s not right what Black did to you, tripping you like that. I hate people of that sort.”

My head was reeling, trying to come up with something to say, anything, but all I could come up with was “Oh,”.

Finally coming to my senses, I glanced over to where I knew Black and his friends were sitting. Even from where I was, I could see Black gripping his fork with considerable force, and a jealous glare was aimed my way as well. I just smirked back at him, and waved. 

His face began to turn purple.

"Looks like we'll be dorm mates though. We're in the same year, right?" I turned my attention back to (M/n), and nodded.

"Your accent is quite thick. Where in America are you from?"

"(L/n)."

For some reason, I found myself wanting to know more about him, contradictory to my usual attitude towards anyone who wasn't Lily.

"What brought you all the way to Britain, then?"

His expression immediately closed off, and I felt regret at the loss.

"I'd rather not discuss that yet, Severus-is it alright if I call you Severus?" I found myself nodding, "It is rather personal, but someday I'll tell you, alright?" 

And again, I nodded.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sirius, unless you want to break that silverware, I suggest you put it down."

I slowly released my grip, but the put-out expression on my face remained as I continued to stare at the Slytherin table.

"(M/n) and that greasy git are actually talking! TALKING!" 

James snorted, "Geez, for Godric's sake, calm down! It's not like he's proposing marriage to him, you idiot!"

I let out a wail, and set my head onto the table.

"It's just not fair!'

"Stop being such a drama queen, Sirius. Just find him tomorrow morning and try talking to him again."

"But you heard him! He said he doesn't want to talk to me."

James grabbed my shoulders, "But you're Padfoot! Since when do you let one little no get in your way?" A smile wormed it's way on my face at his words.

"Yeah!" Peter chimed in, nudging Remus next.

Sighing, he reluctantly said, "Sirius, I don't think it's the best idea, but if you really like this guy...then prove to him that you aren't just a bully."

"I will!" With these words of encouragement of my friends, a felt a new wave of determination fill me.


	4. A DADA Lesson To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, but with everything going on I just couldn't find the time before now! Plus I hadn't had any inspirational ideas for the next chapter, but here it is FINALLY
> 
> BTW this chapter is fully in Sirius' POV, and the next one will be a surprise;D

As I was walking to DADA with James, I spotted Snivellus and (M/n) walking together. My, (M/n) looked sharp in his new uniform, look at the way his--

Almost as if he could read my thoughts, suddenly (M/n) turned away from Snape and looked directly at me. His gaze was perfectly cool, with a sort of indifference any Malfoy would be envious of, and he kept walking. I shivered, and hurried my pace so I wouldn't be late.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

"Today, you all will be assigned a project. You will be in groups of three, and each group will choose an uncommon defense spell to write an essay on. And...."

The professor had probably continued to drone on about specifics, but all of my attention immediately diverted to a small note James had passed me.

'You could be a little less obvious, mate! You've been staring at him for ages' I glared at him as he snickered at my expense. But as I got out my quill to write him a reply, the professor's words stopped me in my tracks.

"I have assigned your group's myself, to spare you the trouble and me a headache. And let me tell you right now that I won't be adhering to any silly House rivalry guidelines, so most if not all of the groups are comprised of students from different houses."

I groaned along with the rest of the class, but my heart started beating faster with hope. Maybe I would be in a group with (M/n)? Merlin, I hope so!

"The group's are as such: Dorcas Meadowes, James Potter, Lily Evans...." I high-fives James, and watched her turn away as he winked at her, though I saw her face was slightly red.

After a while, the professor finally reached my name. "Sirius Black..."

I held my breath...

"(M/n) McGonagall...."

My heart swelled, and a smile broke out on my face.

"and Severus Snape."

My smile disappeared, and as I looked over at (M/n) and Snape sitting together, my heart grew heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the story so far, I'll try to update fairly often, as i have a busy school schedule. Please leave a comment on what you think so far (constructive criticism is welcomed!):D


End file.
